onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 811
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Usopp | rating = | rank = }} "I'll Wait Here - Luffy vs. the Enraged Army" is the 811th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary In the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot fight against Brûlée and her henchmen, but are subdued by their own reflections. In the Whole Cake Chateau, Sanji makes a deal with Big Mom to spare his friends if he gets married without resisting. In the battle with the enraged army, Amande kills Kingbaum by bisecting him, Galette immobilizes Nami, and although Luffy continues fighting here, he is eventually caught and defeated. He tries to remain in his waiting spot as the army drags him and Nami away, but is knocked out. Long Summary Luffy continues plowing through hordes of Chess Soldiers, and Charlotte Mascarpone and Joscarpone confront him. The two Snakenecks jab their spears at him, but Luffy dodges them and kicks them in the necks. Bobbin and more Chess Soldiers approach Luffy, and Bobbin says that Luffy is near his limit so they should keep attacking, but Luffy replies that he is not going anywhere. Meanwhile, Nami assists Luffy by unleashing another massive round of thunderbolts, but before she can use Big Mom's storm clouds again, Galette binds her arms with a gelatinous substance. Covering Nami's body in a sparkly liquid substance, Galette forces her off of Kingbaum and onto her knees on the ground. Amande then walks up Kingbaum until she reaches his face, and unsheathes her Meito Shirauo. Kingbaum again tries to plead that he has no control over his actions, but Amande does not listen as she slowly brings her sword down into his body. She very slowly cuts him vertically, and the anguished homie begs her to kill him quickly, but she responds that it is only worthwhile to kill an enemy slowly and painfully. As Luffy continues fighting Chess Soldiers, Mont-d'Or stands above him on two levitating books and remarks that his feat is impressive because the Chess Soldiers are not weak and he is already worn from fighting Cracker. However, Opera comes in to attack Luffy again, and burns him with cream. In the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot face off against Brûlée, Randolph, the Noble Croc, and Diesel. Chopper immediately goes on the offensive as he pummels the Noble Croc before intercepting Randolph's attack. Diesel races at a high speed to attack Carrot, but she dodges him even faster and he quickly has to turn around and parry her Electro strike. However, Brûlée emerges from a mirror behind Carrot, and Chopper barely manages to pull her out of the way of Brûlée's scythe. Brûlée's attack frees Chopper and Carrot from their chains, and she quickly enters another mirror. Suddenly, three reflection duplicates each of Chopper and Carrot come into the Mirro-World and subdue the two of them. Luffy tries to attack Opera with Elephant Gun, but Mont-d'Or blocks his strike with a book, which seems to suck him in. Luffy is placed under the illusion that he is in the book's world, and when various threats in it come to attack him, he reacts to it in the real world despite no one attacking him, which confuses Nami. The Big Mom Pirates then take turns attacking Luffy while he is blinded, and Luffy is assaulted by both their real attacks and the fake attacks inside the book. Charlotte Counter and Cadenza bring it home by punching Luffy from both sides with massive Haki-imbued fists, and after their second attack, Luffy finally collapses. Meanwhile, Sanji walks down a corridor in the Whole Cake Chateau until he reaches Big Mom's throne room, where she sits eating desserts. Sanji tells her that he will marry Pudding without resisting, and in return, he requests that Big Mom spare his friends. Big Mom agrees to this deal, though points out that the Straw Hats have already committed egregious offenses against her. However, she will let them go because the wedding ceremony tomorrow is more important to her, and Sanji is overjoyed. Meanwhile, the enraged army rejoices in their victory and surveys the damage of the battle. Amande then approaches Nami and reaches into her dress, pulling out the Vivre Card she got from Lola. The army is shocked, and thinks Nami killed Lola, although Nami attempts to explain that they are friends. The army then takes her away, and Counter tries to pull Luffy off the ground, but to his surprise Luffy is still concious and gripping onto the grass. Counter stomps Luffy multiple times, and eventually succeeds in knocking Luffy out and successfully pulling him away from the spot where he promised to wait for Sanji. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **More scenes of Luffy defeating Chess Soldiers. **Charlotte Joscarpone and Charlotte Mascarpone are shown fighting Luffy. **Noble Croc and Diesel join Randolph and Brûlée in the confrontation against Carrot and Chopper. During the scuffle, Brûlée accidentally cuts their chains and then uses her ability to create duplicates of Chopper and Carrot to capture them. **Luffy getting attacked by the Big Mom Pirates while trapped inside the World of Books. *In the manga, Galette was not shown restraining Nami while the latter was standing on top of Kingbaum like in the anime. *In the manga, Nami made the comment of being able to use Big Mom's thunderclouds after Galette restrained her. In the anime, it is before. *Luffy trapped inside the World of Books is extended in the anime. *In the manga, Luffy was subdued after taking Cream Punch once. In the anime, Luffy takes that attack twice. *Sanji's conversation with Big Mom is fully shown. In the manga, it just starts with Big Mom seemingly accepting Sanji's request. *While trying to drag Luffy away, Counter hits Luffy more times in the anime. Site Navigation